nada que hacer
by zhishasu-negrita
Summary: Esta es la historia que me llevo a donde estoy y por suerte es con la persona que más amo...E/B...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno yo soy nueva en esto...todavia no aprendo a manejarlo bien...asi que aquí vamos**

**Los personajes no son mios son de Stephani Meyer...yo solo los uso para hacer vlolar mi imaginación**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo #1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan; vivo en Seattle, tengo 21 años difícilmente cumplidos pues con la suerte que me mando es un milagro que estudie y este viva. Aquí les cuento mi historia de cómo aprendí a amar y amarme a mi misma…

Hace 5 años vivía un pueblito muy lluvioso llamado Forks; me mude ahí por mi madre, ella se había vuelto a casar con un gran hombre llamado Phil, a mi madre le preocupaba dejarme sola en casa ya que ella y su nuevo esposo viajaban mucho. Así que decidí venir a vivir con mi padre…

Ahora que me encuentro aquí se me hace un poco difícil, en especial por tener que asistir a un nuevo colegio donde seguramente me volveré un atractivo en este lugar que no ocurre nada y de paso dar la cara a mis futuros nuevos compañeros…

Hoy me desperté muy nerviosa es mi primer día de clases…llegue un poco temprano pues como no tenia medio de transporte mi padre me tuvo que dar un aventón, pero le tenía que ver la ventaja casi no había nadie, hay pocos mirones, me dirigí hacia el edificio administrativo a buscar mi horario y ver el aula en que me tocaba…

Tanto así, que no me di cuenta de que ya había sonado el timbre de entrada a clases…Cuando me encontré frente la puerta donde pasaría el resto del año con los mismos compañeros y viendo las mismas caras…tome una profunda inspiración y toque la puerta

**Bella: **_Buenos día…mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la nueva estudiante_-le dije al profesor que me abrió la puerta…

**Profesor:** _Bueno, chicos presten atención hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera se llama Isabella Swan, espero que la traten bien…por favor toma asiento a la lado del señor Black…_

Yo le asentí al profesor mientras buscaba con la vista al tal Sr. Black…

**Profesor:** _Sr Black levante la mano para que su compañera sepa quién es Ud.…_dijo el profesor con tono cansado…

Justo ahí levanto la mano un chico grande y simpático el sueño de toda joven…pero aparte de eso es el culpable de todo lo que sufrí ese año para poder por lo menos estar con quien yo amaba.

Camine hacia él toda sonrojada por no creer la suerte que tenía en ese momento, de poder sentarme junto con el chico más lindo del paralelo…Pero mi suerte no podía durar tanto que tropecé con mis propios pies por tener la cabeza en otro lado y me sonroje mucho más…

**Black:** _Ten mucho cuidado por donde caminas_-me dijo guiñándome un ojo-_no seas tímida y toma asiento o piensas estar parada toda la clase…_

**Bella:** _Lo siento…_

**Black: **_No tienes que disculparte por cosas que nos has hecho_-me brindo una sonrisa- _Por cierto yo me llamo Jacob…_

**Bella: **_Pues yo me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella…_

Y dejamos de hablar por el resto del día…Hasta que toco la campana de la salida, me sentía un poco hastiada todos me veían como si fuera un bicho raro y agradecí que por este día eso terminaba…Me dirigía a la salida cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo y me gire y vi a Jacob…

**Jacob: **_Chao Bella..nos vemos mañana en clase_-parecía nervioso-_mmm, te quería pedir algo, pero si no me lo quieres dar no tengo problemas…_

**Bella: **_Que deseas, y no te preocupes solo dime…_

**Jacob: **_Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono celular para llamarte-_me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa

**Bella: **_Claro no te preocupes…_

Le di mi numero y me fui muy feliz hacia donde me esperaba mi padre de poder haber hecho un amigo que no le interesara mi timidez y mi forma de ser…ya que yo soy muy tímida y prefiero la soledad por eso tengo un gran problema en hacer amigos…Mi padre me esperaba dentro de la patrulla…

**Bella: **_Hola papá…como te fue el día…_

**Charlie: **_Bien y tú?_

**Bella: **_Muy bien papá…_

Así nos dirigimos a casa ya que ninguno somos personas de grandes palabras….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo #2**

Ya han pasado 15 días sin pena ni gloria…Lo que si se me hacia extraño era la confianza que había tomado con Jacob, me escribía todos los días y en el colegio se sentaba conmigo en clases y en el almuerzo; lo más interesante en mi dificultad de hacer amigos era que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa…

Además en estas semanas descubrí que mi padre era absolutamente inútil para la cocina y si no queríamos morir intoxicados me tocaba cocinar…Me levante de la cama y pase la vista por mi habitación y me prometí que la iba arreglar después de la escuela…Baje a prepararme mi desayuno y me encontré a Charlie desayunando, eso era raro cuando yo bajaba a desayunar el ya se había ido a trabajar…se me había olvidado Charlie es el jefe de policía de este pequeño pueblo, dudo que tenga mucho trabajo…

**Charlie: **_Buenos días, que tal dormiste_

**Bella:**_ Bien y tú?_

**Charlie: **_Bien, bien_-se me quedo viendo un momento­-_por cierto se me estaba olvidando te compre un regalo de bienvenida…_

**Bella: **_No tenias que hacerlo, estoy aquí porque quiero, no tienes que darme nada…además sabes que destetos los regalos_-le dije sonriendo…

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se dedico a desayunar en silencio mientras me veía prepararme el mío; ya era hora para que saliera para ir a la escuela, ya después de dos días yendo en patrulla me rehusé a volver a ir en ella así que caminaba hasta el colegio…al cerrar la puerta de la casa me sorprendí al ver parado a Charlie al lado de un monovolumen…

**Charlie:**_ Ya sé que no es lo que le gusta a los jóvenes pero al pensar en ti no se me ocurrió ningún otro…además ya esta pagado se lo compre a un amigo mío_

**Bella: **_Guau, no importa si no está a la moda, a mi me gusta, es perfecto para mi; ya me conoces con lo que soy un peligro andante…_

**Charlie: **_J aja ja; no exageres, pero me alegra que te gustara_-no quedamos en silencio un momento-_creo que es hora de que me vaya al trabajo y tú a la escuela…_

**Bella: **_Tienes razón, que tengas un buen día_-le dije subiendo me a mi nuevo carro…

Charlie se despidió levantando la mano…En el parqueadero del colegio, algunos estudiantes me quedaban viendo; claro no todos los días ves un monovolumen que cause bastante ruido y de paso sea un dinosaurio digno de un museo, así que solos los ignore, me baje del carro para ir al aula de clases…

**Jacob:** _Hola Bella, por lo visto hoy no viniste a pie…_

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado mío, me lleve horrendo susto…

**Bella: **_Y como te diste cuenta…_

**Jacob: **_Pues fácil hoy llegaste más temprano que de costumbre…_

**Bella: **_Pues mi padre me regalo un carro, no es el último grito de la moda pero sirve para transportarse_-le dije apuntando a mi carro…

**Jacob: **_Ja ja ja, pues te vas a morir, ese carro era de mi padre hasta hace unos días, y yo que me alegraba de que se hubiese desecho de esa chatarra y te la fueron a tirar a ti…_

**Bella:**_ Hey no te burle de mi carro_-le dije frunciendo el seño- _además no sabía que mi padre conociera al tuyo…_

**Jacob: **_No debería de sorprenderte, aquí todos se conocen es difícil tener algún secreto…_

**Bella: **_Tienes razón, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos que ya van a empezar las clases…_

Él solo asintió y apresuramos el paso para llegar a tiempo, como siempre Jacob se sentaba al lado mío daba la impresión de que evitaba que el resto se me acercara, pero yo no prestaba mucha atención a esto, era feliz teniendo solo a un amigo…No me di cuenta de que las horas pasaron volando y ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo; Jacob me tomo del brazo algo que se había hecho costumbre y me llevo a rastras al comedor…

**Jacob: **_Bella espérame aquí sentada con unos amigos_-señalo a dos chicos frente a nosotros-_si te hacen algo me lo dice_s-me susurro al oído…

Yo solo me quede viendo por donde se iba, a veces me asustaba la confianza de Jacob, ni 15 días y me trataba tan íntimamente…

**???: **_Hola mi nombre es Quil y el es Embry; así que tu eres la nueva chica de JaKe, ja se lo tenía bien guardado_-me vio de arriba abajo-_pero ya entiendo sus motivos con alguien tan linda no es para que la muestres a todo el mundo…_

**Embry: **_Quil déjala que no ves que la hiciste sonrojar; disculpa el atrevimiento de mi amigo, bella dama…_

**Bella: **_No te preocupes, pero lo que no entiendo eso de chica de Jacob, nosotros solo somos amigos…_

**Quil: **_Eso dicen todas al principio…no me hagas caso y siéntate que vas a echar raíces de tanto estar parada…_

Decidí tomar asiento, no porque estuviera cansada solo que me sentí mareada por un momento; aún no entendía que era eso de chica de Jacob y que todas decían lo mismo al principio, eso ya no me estaba gustando, fruncí mi seño, le iba a preguntar a Quil que me explicara, pero llego Jacob con dos bandejas de comida…

**Jacob: **_Espero que no te hallan incomodados este par de lobitos, aquí te traje tu comida_

**Bella:**_ No, para nada_-le mentí además se me había quitado el hambre-_y muchas gracias por la comida…_

**Jacob: **_Más le vale que no se les haya ido la lengua_-les dijo en un siseo-_tienen una pésima costumbre de hablar mal de mí a todas las chicas que les presento…_

No sé porque sus palabras no me convencieron, así que le sonreí para evitar cualquier reacción de su parte…

**Quil: **_Pero en que plano nos tienes hermano, solo la elogiamos por lo hermosa que es, claro que no nos sobrepasaríamos con tu chica…_

Embry le pego un manotazo en la cabeza para que se callara…Acabamos el almuerzos, yo entre sonrisas sinceras y forzadas, nos dirigimos al aula con Jacob flanqueando mi lado derecho y Quil con Embry el izquierdo; al lado de ellos me sentía un llavero para la decoración…

Por suerte las clases pasaron rápidamente, no sé porque me sentía algo cansada, pero quería saber más sobre lo que dijeron los chicos durante la hora del almuerzo, así que le dije a Jacob que lo dejaba en su casa, a lo cual acepto muy gustoso…

**Jacob: **_Muchas gracias Bella, me ahorraste la caminata hasta la parada del bus…_

**Bella: **_No te preocupes Jake, por algo somos amigos y si necesitas algo solo pídemelo…_

**Jacob: **_Ya que lo dices_-apenas desvié la mirada del camino-_puedes quedarte esta tarde en mi casa, mi padre salió y no tengo ganas de quedarme solo_-me dijo con carita de perro mojado y no me puede negar-

**Bella: **_Esta bien pero que no se te haga costumbre_-le dije con una sonrisa-

En estos días se me está haciendo muy común sonreír, sentía que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y estaba feliz por ello; aparque frente a una casa pequeña, salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jacob…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo #3**

Entramos a su casa no era muy grande, tiene una pequeña sala- comedor y seguido de la cocina un pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones y el baño; posee un pequeño garaje en la parte frontal de la casa…

**Bella: **_Ya que estamos aquí que hacemos_

**Jacob:**_ Pues no se qué quieres hacer tú_-bufe se supone que me invita y no sabe qué hacer-

**Bella: **_Jake es tú casa; hagamos lo que tenias planeado antes de invitarme_-le dije con una sonrisa.

**Jacob: **_Muy buena idea-_me tomo de la mano, por lo que me sonroje y me di cuenta que me estaba llevando a la parte delantera de la casa donde está el garaje

**Jacob: **_Bueno te quiero mostrar algo en lo que estoy trabajando_.-me dijo algo nervioso

Entramos y vi una manta sobre lo que parecía ser un carro; saco la manta y exactamente cubría un carro parecido a los volvos clásicos…

**Jacob: **_Que te parece-_me dijo con una gran sonrisa- _cuando lo compre se caía a pedazos, pero me falta poco para acabarlo de arreglar…_

Me mostro una foto en la que salía él con el carro y era verdad se caía a pedazos, era oxidado de un color crema con los asientos completamente destrozados parecían que hubiesen metido a un maniático ahí dentro con un cuchillo en mano para ver que hace; por lo que veo había hecho un trabajo excepcional

**Bella: **_Guau…yo nunca pensaría que eres tan buen mecánico, mira que revivir a esa chatarra a de haber sido un trabajo muy difícil…_

**Jacob: **_Si lo sé_-me dijo muy orgulloso de su trabajo-_pero todavía hace falta el motor, así que sin uno no podre conducirlo…_

**Bella: **_Pero muy pronto has de conseguir uno y podrás restregarlo en nuestras caras tú nuevo auto…_

Me sonrío y justo después se puso a darle unos retoques según el al carro; así pasamos las tarde, yo lo veía retocar y él emocionado como niño pequeño con juguete nuevo arreglando su preciado carro. Y debería haberme supuesto que lo único que lo alejaría del carro seria un instinto muy básico en los hombres como lo es comer; no es que no haya pasado bien, estuvo genial Jake podría llegar a ser muy chistoso cuando lo deseaba y lo fue mientras estuvo arreglando el coche. Entramos a la casa a buscar que comer hice unos cuantos sanduches, pero pronto me di cuenta de que Jacob come por diez personas…

**Bella: **_Jake donde te entra tanta comida, parecieras que tienes más de un solo estómago_

**Jacob: **_No, solo soy un joven en pleno crecimiento y me tengo que alimentar bien-_me dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Bella: **_Bien dicho alimentar no tragar_

Nos reímos a carcajadas por mi gran ocurrencia, mientras él seguía "tragando" los pocos sanduches que hice, me llamo para captar mi atención me sorprendió verlo tan serio…

**Jacob: **_Deberías comer más-_

**Bella: **_Por qué? No entiendo no le veo lo malo de comer poco además yo ya me llene…_

**Jacob: **_Pues- _hizo silencio un momento- _tas tan flaca que capaz que soplo y vuelas-_comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras yo lo veía como si lo fuese a matar

**Bella: **_Eres un tonto Jacob_

Le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo que de seguro no le ha de haber dolido y de repente se puso serio otra vez…

**Jacob: **_No te enojes-_me decía mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba- _además no te hace falta nada eres muy hermosa…_

Me sonroje furiosamente mientras bajaba mi mirada, no me imaginaba que Jacob me viera de esa forma y me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma, ya que no tengo una gran autoestima que digamos…Por andar metida en mi mundo no me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado invadiendo mi espacio personal, me di cuenta fue cuando levanto mi mentón con su mano para que lo viera…

**Jacob: **_Es verdad lo que te acabo de decir eres muy hermosa…_

Acorto la distancia y me beso, no podía creerlo al que consideraba mi mejor amigo me estaba besando; hice lo único que se me ocurrió empujarlo y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de esa casa. Subí a mi coche y pise a fondo el pedal para poder irme lo más pronto posible, ya en la seguridad de mi hogar me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Analice durante unos minutos Jacob mi ahora no mejor amigo me había besado y para poner mejor la cosa es que le parecía hermosa; no es que el me gustara pero no me gustara pero no lo suficiente como para poder tener una relación amorosa con él ya que las últimas semanas lo estaba comenzando a ver como un hermano el que nunca tuve. Deje de pensar el beso no me quiero complicar por ahora así que me dedique hacer la cena. Ya estaba acabando de cocinar cuando escuche el coche de Charlie.

**Charlie: **_Bella eres tú?_

Pues quien más iba a ser...bufe

**Bella: **_Si soy yo-_lo vi asomarse por la puerta de la cocina- qué tal tú día?

**Charlie: **_Ha estado muerto de tranquil, no sucede muchas cosas esta no es una ciudad grande para que se den muchos delitos_

**Bella:**_ Es mejor, así no tengo que preocuparme cada vez que sales-_le dije con una sonrisa

**Charlie: **_No deberías preocuparte de todas formas yo soy el padre y el que se tiene que preocupar-_me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de la pequeña charla nos sentamos a comer; yo le dije a Charlie que no tenía hambre y me retire a mi habitación. No pude dormir pensando lo pasado hoy con Jacob y cuestionarme por qué lo había hecho; yo no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara en especial cuando a mi no me gustaba Jacob de esa manera. Así que tome una determinación mañana hablaría con Jake y le dejaría en claro que yo no quería tener ese tipo de relación con él y que olvidáramos lo que sucedió hoy; y con ese pensamiento me dedique a tratar de conciliar el sueño….


End file.
